Situación comprometedora
by Haani.Sisath
Summary: Forest of Drizzling rain. "¡Suga-kun, esto no es lo que parece, yo-" "Shii-chan... gomen" "¿Acaso ese era el Suga de su niñez? No podía serlo, se veía demasiado diferente, parecía... un león a punto de cazar a su presa" Una situación puede desencadenar demasiados acontecimientos ¿serán malos o buenos?
1. Prologo

Estaba avergonzada. Aunque "avergonzada" era decir poco. Toda su cara poseía aquel rojo carmesí característico de la sangre, la cual se agolpaba de forma escandalosa en su rostro, dándole, junto con su cabello revuelto, labios hinchados y aquellos suspiros que salían de sus labios rojos cereza, un aspecto más adorable y _apetecible_ ante los ojos de Suga.

Y es que no siempre uno se podía encontrar a su amiga de la infancia, y ahora novia, de aquella manera.

Si bien lo había imaginado un par de veces –avergonzándose y desechando sus pensamientos al instante- siempre creyó que sería con él con quien esas fantasías se cumplirían y no de _aquella_ manera.

Y ahora, al verla de una manera tan irresistible, iba a ser casi imposible para Suga el poder controlarse.

¿Qué fue lo pasó y como llegaron ambos jóvenes a tal situación?

Como en cada historia, hay que empezar por el principio.

••••

Este es el prologo, cortito no?

Pero bueno, prometo que los siguientes capítulos van a ser más largos, tal vez no tanto, pero si un poco e.e hasta ahora les esta gustando? Algo para aclarar: va a ser un pequeño fic de 4 capítulos (incluyendo el prologo :v)

No diré más porque no tengo nada más que decir :v

Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos ^-^

Sisath fuera (^-^)/


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer**: "Forest of Drizzling rain" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus legítimos dueños, yo únicamente todo prestados los personajes para utilizarlos en historias creadas por mi imaginación

••••

Los días que siguieron a la re-apertura del museo fueron un éxito: los visitantes llegaban cada semana como abejas a la miel, el alcalde dejo de interferir en aquella mansión al darse cuenta de que no podría hacerla desaparecer sin tener que lidiar con la furia de mucha gente; gracias a los beneficios que el mismo museo generaba mas secciones pudieron ser agregadas, entre otros. Incluso, la relación mejoro considerablemente entre Shiori y Suga, fortaleciéndose a tal punto que llegaron a entablar conversaciones sin la necesidad de notas de por medio.

Suga así lo había decidido. Si bien no era capaz de formar una oración completa sin tartamudear, cada vez mejoraba más, acostumbrándose a su nueva voz. Y es que, era obvio que no iba a permanecer con la misma voz que de niño, sufriendo el cambio que cada hombre padece: la transmutación de la infantil voz de niño, a la grave voz de adulto. Esta era una de las causas por las que se sonrojaba cuando hablaba con Shiori (cabe recalcar, que era con la única persona con la que hablaba). ¿Las otras razones? Sencilla respuesta: era la misma joven que observaba en ese momento.

Ya hacía más de medio año que eran novios, y comenzaba a notar cambios respecto a su persona. Cuando Shiori hablaba sus ojos se desviaban a sus labios; aquella manera tan sensual y provocativa en que se movían- un momento… ¿sensual? Sip, esos eran los cambios que el pobre joven sufría. La puesta en escena de las tan _amadas_ (nótese el sarcasmo) hormonas. Los pensamientos subidos de tono, la manera en que la observaba, no dejando escapar ningún detalle, y lo peor de todo, los sueños húmedos.

Suga jamás imagino tener alguno de aquellos sueños. Es decir, era un joven sano, poseía un lugar en el cual vivir, poseía un trabajo y además tenía novia… pero en parte de su vida careció de una figura paterna, ¿quién lo iba a preparar para las cosas que vinieran en el futuro? Lo que aprendió, lo hizo a través de aquellos sueños, los cuales provocaban que el joven se despertara sudado, agitado y jadeando en busca de aire, además de una dolorosa incomodidad en su parte baja que debía ser calmada con agua helada. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo logró acostumbrarse, aunque no por eso era menos vergonzoso.

-_Justo en la mejor parte_ – era lo que pensaba cada vez más seguido al momento de despertarse, avergonzándose al instante y corriendo a la ducha en busca de agua fría.

Se sentía raro y avergonzado al observar a su amiga de la infancia –ahora novia – y fantasear con que aquellos besos profundos que pocas veces se daban, subían de tono cada vez más, llegando a tal punto su fantasía que se levantaba de su asiento de golpe, sorprendiendo a Shiori en mitad de una frase, y excusándose con ir al excusado.

Shiori, por supuesto, no podía comprender lo que al joven le sucedía, siendo demasiado inocente en algunas cuestiones, aún para su edad. Lo único que observaba cuando Suga corría como desesperado, eran sus manos en sus partes bajas y el sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas; aunque claro, esto lo asociaba con la vergüenza y la urgencia de las ganas de ir al baño.

Aun a pesar de esto, su rutina seguía siendo la misma. Monótona para algunos, sencilla para otros pero perfecta para ellos. Todos los días –al menos de lunes a viernes – hacían recorridos turísticos en torno al museo; por las tardes, en sus días libres, solían salir a caminar o quedarse charlando o leyendo, y por las noches ambos jóvenes cenaban juntos para luego ir cada uno a su habitación.

Lo que por supuesto no era muy agradable para Suga.

Si bien el joven creía que desear a su joven novia de aquella manera estaba mal – al ser una joven tan inocente – no podía controlar aquellos deseos y sueños que lo agarraban desprevenido, lo que causaba que más de una vez se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared. Cuando se perdía en sus fantasías y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo carmín, Shiori siempre estaba presente, por lo que preocupada se acercaba a tomar su temperatura, rozando accidentalmente cierta parte de la anatomía del joven al arrastrarse a lo largo del sofá para llegar a su lado; logrando arrancarle suspiros que morían en su garganta. Obviamente, ella nunca se daba cuenta.

Durante las noches, los sueños se hacían cada vez mas vívidos y excitantes, aunque siempre en el momento culminante terminaba todo, como si su subconsciente se negara a participar más en aquello. ¿Y luego de los sueños? Más de una vez considero el satisfacerse el mismo, mas la vergüenza siempre le ganaba y nunca pasaba de simples roces contra la tela de cama.

Así, avergonzado, encendido y frustrado, el joven manager terminaba cada día.

••

Suga yacía acostado en su cama, leyendo distraídamente un libro cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Extrañado, dejó su lectura a un lado y camino hacia la puerta esperando encontrar a Shiori tratando de jugarle una broma.

En efecto, la joven se encontraba allí, pero no precisamente para hacerle una broma.

-Suga-kun, escuché ruidos raros en la habitación del fondo, no quiero ser la única que duerma en el segundo piso con alguna cosa rara dando vueltas. ¿Por qué no te pasas allí a ver si no es algún fantasma que quiera hacerle cosas pervertidas a tu novia? – mencionó la joven un poco atemorizada y divertida.

Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un estruendo seguido de la vista de un Suga en el suelo.

-¡Suga-kun! – exclamó la joven sorprendida y preocupada, acuclillándose al lado de su novio. Sus ojos se habían vuelto un par de espirales, su boca babeaba un poco y de su nariz escurrían débiles hilillos de sangre. Demasiada ternura por parte de ella, junto a unos grandes deseos reprimidos por parte de él, habían causado un _fatality_ en el joven, quién juraría haber visto los ojos preocupados de un ángel castaño antes de terminar de desmayarse a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

Cuando despertó, su último recuerdo llegó como un latigazo a su cerebro: Shiori sonrojada, con una remera ancha y larga hasta los muslos, y un pantalón para dormir demasiado corto.

Aquellas pequeñas trencitas a ambos lados de su rostro le daban un aspecto más dulce, que junto a aquel conjunto y sonrojo provocativo y sensual, lo habían hecho recordar lo que más temprano – antes de que ella apareciera – estaba fantaseando. Los gemidos, jadeos y gritos volvieron a resonar dentro de su cabeza, recordando una vez más aquellos sueños que Morfeo tan amablemente le había brindado.

Fue cuando sintió algo removerse junto a él que cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba precisamente solo en su cama.

"_Dios, no. Por favor, cualquier persona menos ella. No podré soportar verla y deberé atarme a la cama para no mancharla con mi impureza"_

Para su mala suerte (¿o tal vez buena?) era su joven novia quien se encontraba bajo aquellas sábanas al momento de removerlas. Su expresión estaba relajada y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, tal vez debido al calor que sentía debajo de aquellas sábanas y frazadas; sus brazos se cerraban en torno al torso del muchacho, y sus piernas se entrelazaban con las de él. Y Suga no podría volver a ponerse más rojo.

Aquella posición dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación, como por ejemplo, ¿qué se sentiría que en vez de estar sus piernas entrelazadas, estén únicamente las de ellas colocadas en torno a su cintura? Mientras él entraba dentro de aquella –que creía – húmeda y viscosa cavidad, fundiéndose en su interior y arremetiendo sin piedad una y otra vez contra ella. ¿Qué se sentiría escucharla llegar al éxtasis y derramarse en su interior, escuchando sus gritos y jadeos llenos de placer?

Una palpitación proveniente de su parte baja lo obligó a volver a la realidad. Se encontraba acostado, con la joven acostada al lado suyo, y él con una **gran** erección en su entrepierna.

"_Jodidamente perfecto Suga. No podrías haber pensado mejor lugar, momento y ocasión" _se reprochó e increpó mentalmente, al tiempo que golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared repetidamente.

- ¡Suga-kun! – fue lo que escuchó Suga de parte de aquella sensual joven. Horrorizado, cayó en cuenta nuevamente de la manera en que había pensado de su novia y volvió a golpearse contra la pared, esta vez con más insistencia.

"_Mis pensamientos impuros no deben salir de estas cuatro paredes. Lo lamento Shii-chan, prometo no volver a pensar sobre esto, ¡pero por favor no me abandones!_ Lloriqueaba el joven en su interior.

En cambio la joven no sabía que había pasado. Primero, estaba teniendo un plácido sueño, y al segundo siguiente de despertar encontraba a su novio azotándose contra la pared con una cara de seriedad y desesperación total; curiosamente, en vez de estar asustada, la escena le causo risa, y tuvo que aguantar las carcajadas tapándose la boca con una mano.

- Neee Suga-kun, ¿ya terminaste lo que estabas haciendo? – Preguntó sonriente al ver que el joven había dejado de moverse y ahora la observaba con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, raspones en su frente y unos adorables pucheros -. Si es así ¡vamos a desayunar! – y corrió infantilmente hacia la cocina, gritándole a su novio en el proceso, que la siguiera.

Suga la hubiera seguido de inmediato, sino hubiera sido porque antes tenía un _pequeño_ asunto que atender en el baño, y no podía retrasar más esa cita.

••

Por la tarde, luego de sus quehaceres diarios y aprovechando que era fin de semana, Sakuma decidió hacer una de sus comunes visitas a espaldas de su familia. Al abrir la puerta para que esta pasara, Shiori y Suga se sorprendieron por la vista que tenían.

- Buenos días manager, one-chan – saludó la azabache al cruzar el umbral de entrada, seguida del oficial Mochizuki, que sostenía entre sus manos una correa que era parte del collar para perros que portaba la primera.

- Buenos días Suga-kun, Shiori-chan – saludo a su vez el oficial.

Ambos jóvenes los miraron extrañados y luego se sonrojaron, hasta que los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de la extraña situación.

- No sabía que estaban en _ese_ tipo de relación, Mochizuki-kun, Sakuma-chan… tampoco sabía que ustedes eran de los que preferían las emociones mas… fuertes –comentó Shiori con las mejillas coloradas, al igual que los mencionados al escuchar tales palabras.

- ¡Te equivocas Shiori-chan! – exclamó Mochizuki extendiendo sus palmas al frente y agitándolas, al igual que Sakuma – Encontré a esta _niña_ vagando por los alrededores y me di cuenta enseguida de lo que había hecho, por lo que aproveche las correas que sobraron de los perros que ayudamos con unas familias el otro día y las utilice en ella. Debo decir que se resistió mucho, pero valió la pena, al menos ya no se volverá a perder – rió suavemente el oficial, rascándose con una mano la nuca, nervioso, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo la dichosa correa.

- No estuve de acuerdo con esto en ningún momento, pero al ser más viejo tiene más fuerza y perseverancia que yo – aportó a su vez la azabache, dando a entender que se había rendido al empezar la disputa.

Pronto se sentaron todos en el sofá y comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, junto a una taza de café y unos pocos bocadillos. Al pasar el tiempo, estos se acabaron y Shiori decidió ir a buscar más, siendo acompañada por Mochizuki, a petición de Sakuma. La joven al parecer tenía una malvada idea, y el joven oficial debería apoyarla desde la distancia si no quería salir perjudicado. Al irse estos, la azabache se sentó cerca del manager y lo miró con una sonrisa malvada.

- Y, manager-kun… ¿Cuándo decidirás dar el segundo paso con mi one-chan? Si sabes a lo que me refiero – preguntó suavemente y en un susurro, aguantando las ganas de reír al ver como el nombrado escupía sus restos de café.

Sin embargo Suga no contestó, y paso el resto de la tarde sonrojado a causa de los comentarios con doble intención de parte de la estudiante.

••FIN DEL CAPITULO••

¡Acá estoy de vuelta! Lamento haber tardado, pero nuevamente es época de exámenes y, además, terminé con mi novio hace poquito por lo que no estoy completamente bien u.u

Bueno bueno, nada de bajoneoss :D ¿Qué aclarar? Básicamente, que al parecer – tal vez – haga un capitulo mas n.n únicamente porque al momento de escribir me llegan las ideas de golpe y empiezo a escribir más de lo planeado xD lo que se suponía que iría en este capítulo, irá en el siguiente e.e

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo n.n

Y espero leer mas reviews por acá, no me abandonen gente D: y muchas gracias a Yahab por todos tus reviews en todos mis fanfics, me alegra que te guste tanto este juego como a mi ^-^

Ahora sí, hasta la próxima (^-^)/


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer**: "Forest of Drizzling rain" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus legítimos dueños, yo únicamente todo prestados los personajes para utilizarlos en historias creadas por mi imaginación

••••

La compañía junto a Mochizuki y Sakuma hacía a Suga sentirse un poco incomodo. No debido al primero, sino más bien a la joven que charlaba con su novia y le mandaba miradas discretas y sonrisas _inocentes_ de vez en cuando. Ohh si, justo como aquella.

_Creo que algo malo sucederá… ¿Dónde sería un buen lugar para esconderme? ¿Bajo la mesa o detrás de las bibliotecas?_

- Nee, one-chan, ¿Cómo se ve la cara de manager-kun al despertar todos los días luego de hacer _aquellas_ cosas? – preguntó con aquella sonrisa picara, característica de las últimas horas. La frase hizo a Mochizuki y a Suga escupir la bebida al mismo tiempo, al tiempo que Shiori se sonrojaba visiblemente. El segundo sabía que algo malo sucedería – para él – además de que revelaría _sutilmente_ sus deseos con su novia, pero no que sería algo tan obvio.

- Sa-sakuma-chan, ¿qué cosas dices? Por su-supuesto que Suga-kun y yo aún no hemos he – repentinamente se cortó a mitad de frase, sonrojándose furiosamente al observar a sus compañeros y darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir -. ¡No tendría que estar hablando de esto contigo y menos frente a los chicos! – exclamó con un pequeño grito. Al mismo tiempo, Suga se sonrojaba cada vez más por la mirada inquisidora del oficial y la estruendosa risa de la azabache.

- Solo fue una pregunta one-chan, no tenías que haberte puesto así. Pero si te molesta no te lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo – sonrió angelicalmente -, aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda molestar a manager-kun – susurró a la último, siendo escuchada por Suga, quien pasó de ser la representación de un tomate a empalidecer totalmente. Estaba muerto.

••••

Había quedado solo con el oficial. Sakuma y Shiori habían ido a recorrer parte del museo por petición de la primera, alegando que hacía tiempo no pasaba por allí y quería saber qué últimas secciones habían sido agregadas. Aunque sus palabras solo eran claras para los masculinos: "_es momento de que hablen. Oficial-kun, debes darle unos buenos consejos a manager-kun, sino será virgen toda la vida. Sakuma (n_n)"_. No está de más decir, que únicamente pudieron entender gracias al mensaje de texto que le envió a Mochizuki.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al leer el mensaje de la joven. Nada nuevo: la sangre se agolpa en las mejillas de ambos, lo que siempre les pasaba ¿demasiado repetitivo, no?

Volviendo al tema principal, ambos chicos ahora se sentaban enfrentados. Uno con una mirada decidida en el rostro, el otro incómodo desviando la vista.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada para contarme Suga-kun? – habló Mochizuki, rompiendo el tenso silencio que los envolvía desde que el texto había sido leído.

- … - Suga respondió únicamente con una nota, fiel a su costumbre: "_aprendí a cocinar comida que no parezca carbón". _Parecía orgulloso de su esfuerzo, aún cuando intentaba cambiar de tema.

- … te felicito Suga-kun, pero no es eso a lo que me refería… ya sabes, has estado demasiado tiempo con Shiori-chan, es normal que se empiecen a dar algunos tipos de, emm, _situaciones_ – contestó, tímidamente.

El joven de las notas solo volvió a desviar la mirada. Si ya era incómodo pensar ese tipo de situaciones, era mil veces peor _hablarlo_ con alguien más. Y ahora venía la pregunta más importante: ¿contarle al oficial sus _problemas de cama_ (los que solamente existían en su cabeza) y exponer sus más escondidos miedos? ¿O mantenerse callado como siempre y hacer como que solo eran imaginaciones de la joven visitante? Al observar el rostro de su acompañante, se decidió.

"_Necesito consejos. Urgente o muero"_ escribió en una nota, con un rostro de completo temor y sonrojado. Tal expresión solo causó una suave risa en el receptor de las notas.

Tal vez haber confiado ciegamente en el niñero de la malvada estudiante había sido un error.

Negándose a "hablar" más, así como contar más de sus problemas, decidió que mejor se iría. Un muy grave error. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado hacía la cocina por el oficial, quien sostenía sus pies impidiendo que pataleara. Fue un arduo trabajo, pero lo había logrado a base cuerdas y mordazas. Ni siquiera supo como hizo para transportarlo a la cocina y que las jóvenes no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía. La adrenalina del momento que surgió al momento de someterlo hacía maravillas.

- Bien, aquí hablaremos más tranquilos – sonrió, mientras sacudía su camisa y peinaba un poco su cabello, tratando inútilmente de arreglar su –a causa de la anterior lucha – desaliñada apariencia.

El manager solo atinó a mirarlo ferozmente al tiempo que se retorcía en la silla, que luego de tanto luchar terminó por voltearse de costado. Había accedido a contarle lo que le sucedía ¿y así era como le pagaba? Además no era su culpa no haber puesto mucho empeño en tratar de explicar expresamente lo que le sucedía, ni haber tratado de escapar de la conversación cuando el oficial logró dar con la raíz del problema. Era tímido, no era su culpa.

- Para comenzar, quiero saber algo muy importante… ¿realmente amas a Shiori-chan, Suga-kun? – inquirió con curiosidad. El manager lo observo, perplejo; ¿era cierto lo que le preguntaba? La conocía desde que eran niños, se protegieron mutuamente aún cuando muriera por dentro al alejarse de ella, revivió al momento de volver a encontrarse, y se sentía en el cielo ahora que estaban juntos. ¿Qué si la amaba? Era decir poco para expresar todo lo que sentía por ella, era su vida. Sin dudarlo, asintió enérgicamente y luego puso una expresión de enfado. ¿Cómo siquiera podrían pensar algo así de él? -. Bueno, bueno. Entiendo que te enfades por haberte preguntado eso, pero era necesario. Gracias a esto ahora soy capaz de saber, con total certeza, que lo que sientes por ella es completamente puro y duradero; era eso lo que me preocupaba desde un principio, pero sé que estarán bien – sonrió dulcemente, en su faceta paternal, observando el tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de joven.

"_¿Qué debo hacer? Mis deseos carnales lastimaran a Shii-chan…"_, escribió en una nota, cuando luego de haber insistido en demasía – con miradas cargadas de odio y una clara sentencia de muerte escrita en su rostro hacia el oficial de policía – sus manos fueron las únicas puestas en libertad.

- Oooohh, así que eso es lo que sucedía – fingió sorpresa. Era obvio que sabía que es lo que pasaba cuando había escuchado tantos comentarios con doble intención de parte de la joven prófuga. Era divertido incomodar al manager con sus comentarios -. Sé que tienes ganas de pasar al siguiente nivel con Shiori-chan y que crees que ella no lo querría; _"es muy inocente para esto"_, debes estar pensando, ¿no es así? – Suga se sorprendió, ¿Cómo podía saber el oficial lo que pensaba? –. Eres demasiado transparente Suga, con tu personalidad y la de ella, es fácil deducir lo que sucede. Lo único que te diré es que te dejes llevar, que suceda lo que tenga que suceder. No prepares en donde, cuando y como sucederá, solo deja que suceda; que sea natural y no forzado. Si Shiori-chan no se siente cómoda o algo similar, te lo hará saber, pero tú debes ir despacio y suave con ella, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos. Será difícil reprimirte pero debes hacerlo, será la primera vez de ambos y no querrás lastimarla, ¿no es cierto? – Suga negó nuevamente; aquello era lo que menos quería hacer -. No hay ciencia para el amor, Suga-kun, solo debes entenderlo a tu manera, todos tienen una manera de amar y ver el amor.

Acto seguido, se levantó del suelo en el que se había sentado de piernas cruzadas, y procedió a desatar por completo al manager. Era lo único de lo que hablaría. Podría ser muy desconsiderado de su parte no darle más consejos o alguna otra cosa, pero no podía enseñarle a amar a alguien que debía descubrir cómo hacerlo por sí mismo y a su manera.

Contrario a lo que creyó el joven, que ahora era desatado y observaba con admiración a su acompañante, la "conversación" con este resultó más llevadera y menos incómoda de lo que creyó. Al ser el oficial un hombre más experimentado y más paciente, supo cómo tratar y abordar el tema con total delicadeza para que el manager no saliera disparado a la primera insinuación de mantener relaciones sexuales con su novia.

Y vaya que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido desatarse de esas condenadas sogas.

••••

Ambos visitantes ya se comenzaban a marchar, normal siendo un poco entrada la noche. Mochizuki – aún sujetando la correa que traía puesta la estudiante – se despedía de ambos propietarios del museo, regalándole una sonrisa de confianza hacia el manager y susurrándole un "_buena suerte"_ a lo que él solo atino a sonrojarse levemente y desviar la mirada, evitando también toparla con la de su hermosa novia. Acto seguido, tomo a la joven azabache entre sus brazos en estilo nupcial y procedió a marcharse, recostándola en el asiento trasero de la patrulla; aquella había caído dormida hacía apenas 10 minutos, por lo que por aquella razón había decidido que era momento de retirarse. Rodeando el auto, se sentó al volante y se encaminó a la casa de la azabache.

Shiori se despedía de ambos a la distancia, agitando su mano de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando los hubo perdido de vista, giro y observo a sus espaldas al joven, quién, con una imperceptible sonrisa, mantenía la puerta principal abierta para cuando ella decidiera entrar. Shiori, en respuesta, le obsequió una brillante sonrisa y corrió al encuentro del manager, a quien tomó de las mangas de la camiseta y lo hizo entrar, sentándose ambos en el sofá, ella recargando su peso sobre él.

- Es agradable tener visitas que no solo quieran observar el museo, ¿no lo crees Suga-kun? Hacía tiempo que ni el oficial Mochizuki ni Sakuma-chan pasaban a visitar, en serio los extrañaba – suspiró. Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, siendo escuchado únicamente el sonido de la respiración acompasada de la pareja y el roce de la tela de la mano de Suga contra el brazo de la castaña, a quién mantenía pegada a su pecho con el brazo izquierdo rodeando sus hombros -. Nee Suga-kun, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – el silencio fue roto por la suave voz baja, hablando en un volumen bajo, como si al excederlo aunque sea un poco se rompiera aquella atmosfera de tranquilidad. Suga solo atinó a observar el rostro de la joven, el cual se hallaba levemente sonrojado. _"¿Tendrá fiebre?" _fue lo que se pregunto, por lo que acerco su rostro al de ella, chocando sus frentes. El sonrojo de ella aumento.

"_Tiene el rostro un poco caliente, pero no demasiado como para tener fiebre". _Reaccionando de pronto, recordó la pregunta de la joven… ¿Qué clase de favor necesitaría? Y como todo buen novio que ama a su novia, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido.

De repente estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a su novia, y al segundo siguiente esta se encontraba sentada sobre él, sentada en su regazo con sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de su cadera, juntando sus labios en un beso suave pero un poco demandante. Aún sorprendido, no se negó al contacto, al contrario. Posó sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la atrajo mas hacía si, mientras ella subía sus manos a sus hombros.

Era un contacto suave, cálido, utilizando únicamente sus labios, siempre había sido así. ¿Pero qué pasaría si se arriesgaba, aunque sea, un poco? Tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara, si, pero su cuerpo y su mente exigían mas contacto con aquella delicada figura, aunque fuera un roce de labios más profundo, _más exigente._ Y, aún con temor a ser rechazado, se arriesgo.

Actuando por instinto, delineo suavemente el labio inferior de la castaña con su propia lengua, y de inmediato la sintió tensarse en sus brazos.

¡Maldición! Había arruinado todo. Con vergüenza, rechazó y un inicio de nube negra en su cabeza, apartó lentamente el cuerpo de su novia del suyo propia. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en vez de apartarse, aferro sus delgados y delicados dedos al cabello del manager, atrayéndolo hacía si y correspondiendo al nuevo tipo de contacto que ahora compartían.

La lengua de Suga se aventuró lenta y delicadamente dentro de la cavidad bucal de su novia, buscando contacto con la de ella, encontrándola en el acto. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de los jóvenes. Si la sensación de sus labios rozándose entre ellos provocaba un suspiro de satisfacción en ambos, esta vez el contacto entre sus lenguas los hizo gemir débilmente.

Se sentía tan extremadamente bien.

Con más seguridad, el azabache fortaleció aún más el agarre en la cintura de su novia, logrando hacer chocar sus torsos por sobre la ropa y que un nuevo suspiro, esta vez un poco apenas mas audible, escapara de los labios de Shiori, causando que el cuerpo de Suga comenzara a reaccionar de a poco.

Sus lenguas batallaban, se enredaban y danzaban un delicioso vals al compás de sus agitadas respiraciones. El calor subía poco a poco de intensidad, sintiéndolo únicamente en sus cuerpos. Las manos de Shiori no podían mantenerse quietas, sujetando, tirando y despeinando el cabello de su novio. E incluso aquello, aquella faceta que ahora observaba en ella, la hacía ver extremadamente dulce y tierna.

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas, sus labios unidos se separaron únicamente para dejar pasar el aire a sus pulmones. Los ojos de ambos estaban entreabiertos, observando cada acción y emoción en el contrario, unidos únicamente por un delgado hilillo de saliva que escapaba de sus labios. Aprovechando Suga el momento, se arriesgo a hacer un último movimiento antes de seguir sus vidas como siempre y dejar que ella fuera a descansar, antes de que no pudiera controlarse y le saltara encima cual fiera para hacer de ella su mujer, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Lentamente, comenzó a depositar suaves y sonoros besos en su rostro, dejándose llevar por el placer pero tratando de ser lo más gentil posible. Había algo que quería comprobar. Poco a poco, sus besos fueron retirándose a su cuello, donde fueron depositados gentilmente, aunque no pudiera evitar lamer un poco. Cuando su lengua se arrastró delineando el elegante cuello de Shiori, ésta, perdida en sus sentimientos y emociones, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro más audible que el último, terminando por despertar la erección en el cuerpo del manager. Conteniéndose, siguió lamiendo cada extensión de piel con delicadeza y suavidad. Si su cuello era así de suave, que sería su cuerpo entonces. Con tal pensamiento, su mente su nublo durante unos segundos, lamiendo con mayor intensidad y mordiendo una porción de piel, entre el cuello y el hombro, de manera delicada pero sensual. Y lo más impensable para él –luego de lo que pasaba ahora, claro está – sucedió.

Shiori gimió.

Detuvo sus acciones de inmediato para situar la mirada en el rostro de ella. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, con atisbos de sorpresa en su mirada, sus mejillas completamente arreboladas y sus labios entreabiertos, de los cuales caía un delgado hilo de saliva, respirando entrecortadamente. La erección en su entrepierna dolió ante tal imagen.

Observándose fijamente durante apenas dos segundos, cayeron en cuenta de lo que había sucedido y se separaron de inmediato.

- Y-yo, b-bueno, ya es t-tarde. Q-que d-d-descanses, Suga-kun – murmuró la joven, totalmente abochornada, subiendo las escaleras de prisa con rumbo a su habitación. Suga no alcanzó a contestarle.

Ruborizado, avergonzado y excitado, el joven manager se encamino a su habitación con paso tambaleante. Ya tenía un objetivo en mente. Se bañaría y luego hablaría con su novia.

Además, ya había comprobado lo que quería comprobar y que lo venía persiguiendo en sueños. Shiori era demasiado sensible en la parte de su cuello.

••••

Luego de un _fresco_ baño relajante, vestido únicamente con un pantalón de buzo negro, una camiseta manga corta beige y una toalla alrededor de los hombros, Suga se encontraba fuera de la habitación de su novia, dispuesto a pedir disculpas de rodillas si era necesario. Así es.

Creía que la había incomodado por la forma en la que la había besado y acariciado. De solo recordar la forma en que ella había suspirado, gemido en incluso acariciado su cabello, deseaba volver a repetirlo y no dejarla salir de la cama nunca más. Agitó su cabeza con la intención de despejar aquellos pensamientos, no eran sanos estando a solo unos metros de ella.

Dispuesto a disculparse de una vez por todas, se dispuso a golpear la puerta, más unos ruidos detrás de la misma lo hicieron desistir. Empuñando su espada con más fuerza – la cual nunca soltaba si salía por los pasillos durante la noche – se esperó lo peor, abriendo lentamente aquella entrada que lo llevaría a la habitación de su novia. Cuidadosamente, observo en su interior, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera y sonrojándose furiosamente.

Aquellos ruidos eran acallados gemidos.

Shiori se estaba masturbando.

••FIN DEL CAPITULO 2••

Notas: Hoooolaaa! Sé que me desaparecí mucho tiempo y en serio lo siento u.u pero no sabía cómo desarrollar esta parte D: tenía la idea, lo que escribiría, pero no como :_

Bueno bueno, ya paso e.e trataré de subir el próximo capitulo la semana que viene, lo prometo n.n a mas tardar el domingo o lunes e.e

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n

Nos leemos en el próximos cap., que tengan una linda semana (^w^/)


	4. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer**: "Forest of Drizzling rain" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus legítimos dueños, yo únicamente tomo prestados los personajes para utilizarlos en historias creadas por mi imaginación

••••

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me mudé para vivir en el museo junto a Suga-kun. El tiempo que paso junto a él es realmente el más valioso, sintiendo sus besos provenientes de unos suaves y partidos labios finos, sus abrazos al tomarme de la cintura con sus grandes y toscas pero delicadas manos… el tiempo que pasamos conversando, leyendo o incluso en silencio, es demasiado perfecto para creerlo real.

Pero para mí maravillosa suerte, si lo es.

Y es que, cuando aún no recuperaba mis recuerdos, jamás me planteé el salir o estar con alguien como algo más de una amistad, sintiéndome extrañamente incomoda junto a chicos que tenían otra intención más que ser mis amigos. Pero, ¿Cómo podía explicarles que sentía que traicionaba a alguien? A una persona que no conocía, pero que a veces observaba y me hablaba en sueños.

Un amor infantil, que con el paso de los años y aunque hubiera distancia entre nosotros y amnesia de mi parte, seguía creciendo y estaba muy latente dentro de mi corazón. Nunca tuve la necesidad de buscar a alguien a quien querer, a quien darle mi primer beso, mi primera vez, alguien que fuera _mi primer amor_, porque aunque no lo recordara, Suga-kun siempre estuvo y estará en mi corazón. Él fue, es y será, aquella persona que yo quiero amar.

¿Qué soy muy joven para saber qué es lo que quiero o voy a querer en el futuro? Tal vez, pero ¿Qué importa? Estuve separada de mi mejor amigo durante toda la vida para protegernos mutuamente, y ahora que estoy a su lado no lo voy a dejar ir así como así, ni hoy ni nunca. Eso claro, si él me lo permite. No lo obligaría a estar junto a mi si eso no es lo que desea, pero como sé que me quiere tanto o más que yo, no debo porque preocuparme, aunque suene egocéntrico.

Por lo único que si debo hacerlo, es porque las hormonas no me dominen, ¡qué difícil es ser adolescente! Si cada vez que nos besamos, aunque sea un beso casto, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo entero, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de mis cabellos, y todo mi ser me grita que me arroje hacía el receptor de mis deseos y lo encierre en una habitación hasta que se decida a hacerme todo lo que se nos antoje.

Bien, por más infantil e ingenua que sea a veces, no quiere decir que mi cuerpo y mi mente no posean ciertos deseos que cumplir. Y es que, después de tanto tiempo de estar de novios, tarde o temprano estos deseos empiezan a darse a conocer, y no quiero que salgan a la luz. ¿Qué pensaría Suga-kun de mí? Él es tan inocente, tan puro e ingenuo que me da vergüenza y miedo el saber que pasaría entre los dos si descubre lo que quiero que suceda.

Asique, hasta que él no de señales de sentir o desear lo mismo que yo, no daré a conocer ni satisfaceré lo que mi cuerpo ansia.

••••

¡El día de hoy había sido muy divertido para ella! Habían pasado mucho tiempo en mutua compañía con Suga-kun y habían leído un par de libros juntos, escuchando como la dulce voz de su novio recitaba los versos de un nuevo libro de poesía recientemente adquirido. Habían decidido que el museo contendría su propia biblioteca, cuyos libros no tuvieran que ver obligatoriamente con historias de la villa, ya que de esta manera podrían tener más recursos para mantener el museo en pie y más gente que les diera su apoyo por si el alcalde decidía hacer su aparición allí nuevamente.

Conforme la lectura avanzaba, los párpados de Shiori se fueron cerrando lentamente.

Cuando Suga-kun terminó de leer, tuvo que despertarla, ya que al estar tan cansada y escuchar de sus labios tan bellos versos, su cuerpo se relajó hasta el punto de dormirse una pequeña siesta en su hombro. _"¡Qué vergüenza!"_ era lo que pensaba. Trató de explicárselo, con la cara colorada de la pena, y él solo atinó a sonreír levemente y acariciar su mejilla, para acto seguido juntar sus labios con los de ella en un casto pero dulce beso. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmín y su corazón bombeó más rápidamente y con más ganas.

Cenaron en un cómodo silencio, el cual solo era llenado por el ruido de los cubiertos chocar contra los platos y vasos. Debía de decirse, que a Suga-kun cada vez se le daba mejor cocinar.

Y ahora no podía dormir, ya que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, Shiori recordaba el día transcurrido y le daban ganas de buscar a su novio y arrojarse en sus brazos para pasar la noche entera junto a él. Sin embargo se mantenía impasible y sin cumplir sus caprichos, ya que sabía qué no _debía_ aparecer en la habitación del joven, ¿Qué pasaría si sus pensamientos lujuriosos atacaban en el momento menos indicado y su autocontrol se fuera por la borda?

_¡Crash! ¡Crack! _Los ruidos de vidrio rompiéndose y resquebrajándose rompieron la quietud de la noche y el silencio que envolvía a la joven de cabellos café.

"_¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Qué fue eso!?"_ pensaba angustiada y asustada.

Suga-kun estaba en su habitación en la planta baja en este momento, y ella era la única persona además de él que vivía en el museo, y que además dormía completamente _sola_ en la segunda planta. Y los ruidos provenían del la habitación ubicada al fondo del pasillo de la planta en la cual se encontraba.

"_Bien Shiori, no pasa nada, es solo el viento… pero solo por las dudas, levántate de la cama, un pie en el suelo y luego el otro, muy bien. Ahora, camina lentamente hacía la puerta y ábrela despacio ¿ves algo? Bien, nada a la vista. Y por último, igual de lento que antes, baja las escaleras hasta la habitación de Suga-kun donde estarás a salvo… ¡Espera! ¡Lentamente dije idiota! ¡No corras, no corras!"_

_¡Pum! _Al bajar tan apresuradamente las escaleras, terminó tropezándose con el último escalón y estampando su rostro contra el suelo. Un _bello_ raspón quedó reflejado en su frente, producto de su caída.

Cuando logro estabilizarse, caminó apresuradamente a la habitación de su novio a buscar cobijo y amor, ¡se había golpeado la frente contra el suelo! Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, producto de la humillación que había sufrido, y gracias a Dios nadie había presenciado.

-Suga-kun, escuché ruidos raros en la habitación del fondo, no quiero ser la única que duerma en el segundo piso con alguna cosa rara dando vueltas. ¿Por qué no te pasas allí a ver si no es algún fantasma que quiera hacerle cosas pervertidas a tu novia? – comenzó la joven cuando la puerta de la habitación del joven que amaba fue abierta, hablando un poco en broma para aligerar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, si esperaba una respuesta, esta no fue dada. A los segundos de dicha su frase, Suga cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Suga-kun! – pronunció preocupada la joven, para acto seguido recostarlo –utilizando toda la fuerza que poseía– sobre su cama, y acostarse ella junto a él, por fin disfrutando de paz, tranquilidad y quietud. Sin embargo, antes de caer rendida, una pregunta se formuló en su mente:

"_¿Por qué Suga-kun sangraba tanto de la nariz?"_

••••

Shiori estaba que echaba humo de las orejas. Su rostro competía con los tomates y manzanas de lo rojo que se encontraba. Todo debido a las preguntas indecorosas de la joven azabache que ahora sonreía infantil y malvadamente mientras recorría las nuevas secciones del museo.

Hacía tan solo unos cuantos minutos que la estudiante había tenido la _gran_ idea de comentar, junto a sus amigos, su inexistente vida sexual con el manager del museo, y fue esta experiencia la que la convenció de alejar a la joven de la compañía de los hombres. No necesitaba más situaciones incomodas por lo que restaba del resto del día, aunque esto mismo no pensaba la azabache.

Se sentaron en una banca bajo uno de los árboles en el patio, descansando y escuchando el suave trinar de los pájaros y la brisa acariciar sus cabellos.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a manager-kun que tienes intenciones sucias con él? – directa y sin una pizca de anestesia, así había obrado la estudiante. Shiori casi cae de espaldas cuando la escuchó, ¡¿cómo demonios sabía ella lo que deseaba que pasara con Suga-kun?! ¡¿Tan obvia era que hasta una chica menor que ella se daba cuenta?!

- N-no se d-de q-q-que estas ha-hablando, Sakuma-chan – sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, con la mirada gacha, tratando de esconder inútilmente sus muy sonrojadas mejillas. La siguiente frase que escuchó de su acompañante, hizo que diera su tarea por perdida.

- Solo debes seducirlo, Onee-chan. Estoy completamente segura de que manager-kun desea lo mismo que tú, pero como ambos son demasiado torpes y poco seguros al momento de dar el primer paso, ninguno se confesará hasta que el otro lo haga. – Bien, para el poco tiempo que tenían ambas de conocerse, la azabache había aprendido a mirar muy bien dentro de ella -. Ambos son muy obvios. Solo espera hasta la noche cuando nos vayamos, sedúcelo con un par de besos y luego hasta la habitación de algunos de los dos y ¡listo! Virginidad perdida en tres simples pasos – le guiñó un ojo en modo juguetón. Definitivamente, Sakuma solía darle miedo en ocasiones, parecía la reencarnación de un demonio.

Shiori suspiró internamente. Iba a ser una larga tarde, y ya tenía decidido sacarle provecho a las conversaciones que mantenía con la estudiante. Una sonrisa malvada se comenzó a instalar en su rostro, la cual camufló bajo una sonrisa de ingenuidad y ternura. Tenía una idea de con que devolverle las jugadas a su acompañante.

- Prometo intentar hacerlo, pero con una condición – acentuó su sonrisa cuando Sakuma la observó intrigada –. Deberás decirle a Mochizuki-kun lo que sientes por él –. La cara de la menor empalideció, para colorearse repentinamente en cuestión de segundos, y eso era lo que la castaña quería. Le devolvería las jugadas a la joven al tiempo que la ayudaba a sincerar sus sentimientos hacia el oficial. Dos pájaros de un tiro*.

- ¡P-pero que ton-ton-terías di-dices, Onee-chan! – tartamudeó y Shiori rió ante esto. Cuando quería y dejaba ver bajo su coraza, Sakuma era una chica realmente tierna y dulce.

- No son tonterías, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Ambos sienten algo el uno por el otro, pequeña, y eso no es algo malo. La edad no importa, solo lo que en realidad sientes – comentó cuando observó la mirada gacha de su acompañante. No era difícil deducir a que se debía –. Los sentimientos que poseen el uno por el otro es lo que debe importar. Es cierto que aún eres menor de edad, pero si Mochizuki te quiere, te esperará el tiempo que sea necesario – finalizó, sonriendo amable y felizmente al observar los ojos de la azabache brillar por sus palabras dichas.

Después de todo, no había sido tan malo conversar de mujer a mujer como Shiori había creído.

- Promete que me contarás los detalles más íntimos y sucios de su cercano encuentro sexual con manager-kun – cambió de tema al instante.

Palabras retiradas. Había hablado demasiado pronto.

••••

Cuando lo noche cayó, fue el momento en que los visitantes decidieron retirarse de la mansión. Sakuma había caído rendida luego de una tranquila y amena conversación para ambas, cuando había logrado convencerla de dejar de lado el tema de las relaciones sexuales. La castaña observó al oficial tomar en modo nupcial a la azabache y recostarla en el asiento trasero de la patrulla, todo con una delicadeza y ternura infinita que la hizo sonreír.

Cuando el coche se alejaba, levanto su mano saludando a la distancia hasta que ya no se pudo vislumbrar nada más que la luna desapareciendo en el horizonte, y fue cuando se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar.

¿Debía poner en práctica la idea de Sakuma de "seducir" a Suga-kun? La verdad es que deseaba pasar a la siguiente fase de su relación, pero tenía miedo de asustar al joven con aquellas ideas, así como también de arruinar su relación por lo que creía un instinto hormonal. Cuando pensaba en rendirse y dejar todo de lado, recordó que su novio aún esperaba en la entrada, aguardando por ella. Giró lentamente y observó su rostro, en el cual habitaba una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa a ojos de los demás, pero no a los de ella. Aquel gesto de parte de él la hizo decidirse.

Sonriendo en respuesta, la joven corrió junto a su pareja y sostuvo las mangas de su camiseta entre sus delgados dedos, para luego encaminarse hacia el sofá, en el cual hizo sentarse a Suga y acomodar ella su cabeza sobre su hombro, al tiempo que él rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.

- Es agradable tener visitas que no solo quieran observar el museo, ¿no lo crees Suga-kun? Hacía tiempo que ni el oficial Mochizuki ni Sakuma-chan pasaban a visitar, en serio los extrañaba – suspiró. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar, por lo que había comenzado por lo que más se le facilitaba. Luego de un par de minutos logró reunir todo su valor, y comenzó nuevamente –. Nee Suga-kun, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – habló muy bajo. Estaba realmente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, las cuales aumentaron de color al sentir la frente de su novio sobre la suya propia. Lo único que alcanzó a ver luego de eso, fue el gesto de afirmación de parte de su novio, luego no lo pensó más.

Reunió todo su valor en escasos segundos y, con una agilidad que ni ella sabía que poseía, llevó sus manos hacía las mejillas de Suga y juntó sus labios, al tiempo que se deshacía de su abrazo y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas flexionadas a cada lado de su cadera. Sintió a Suga tenso frente a ella, pero luego reaccionando de manera instintiva en respuesta, llevando sus toscas y suaves manos hacia la cintura de ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y ella llevando sus manos hacía sus hombros en respuesta.

Cuando pensó en avanzar más en aquel beso, él se adelanto. Deslizó su lengua sobre los labios de ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar en aquella dulce cavidad, lo que la hizo congelarse; se suponía que ella era la que lo atacaría a él, no él a ella. Pero eso ahora no importaba, debía responder antes de que se apartara, y así lo hizo.

Aferró sus suaves manos a su cabello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella y entreabrió sus labios, para pronto sentir como sus lenguas hicieron contacto, la de ella con la de él. Una descarga eléctrica los atravesó cuando aquel contacto se hizo presente, gimiendo inaudiblemente.

Pronto las caricias subieron de nivel, llegando al punto de que ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar espacio a la boca de su novio, que lamía y mordisqueaba gentil y sensualmente. Hasta que una pequeña mordida entre la unión de su cuello y su hombro se hizo presente, no se había percatado de los suspiros que estaba soltando ni de la curva pronunciada que sentía bajo su trasero, la cual provenía de la parte baja de su amado. Cuando esa pequeña mordida se hizo presente, sumado al hecho de que sentía aquella pronunciación en sus partes intimas, la hizo soltar un débil pero audible gemido. Esto fue lo que la hizo volver a la realidad.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, dándose cuenta de que también un hilillo de saliva escurría por su mandíbula, dándole una vergüenza extrema al encontrarse con los ojos de Suga, los cuales estaban levemente oscurecidos ¿a que se debería?

Cayendo en cuenta nuevamente del momento en que se encontraban, se separaron bruscamente, obligándose a no cruzar la mirada con el contrario. Y Shiori hizo lo que creyó más conveniente: huyó hacia su habitación.

••••

Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, incluso ahora, recostada en su cama con la almohada sobre su rostro, podía sentir los labios de Suga recorrer su delgado cuello y sus manos acariciar su cintura, así como sentir en su trasero aquella cosa dura pero suave que le golpeaba cuando se movía en demasía.

Gimió inaudiblemente al recordar. Después de todo, Suga-kun si tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia ella, aquella erección se lo confirmaba.

Y eso solo la hizo cuestionarse, ¿Cómo sería la masculinidad de Suga-kun? ¿Sería suave y dura, como la había sentido cuando la golpeaba por detrás, o dura y rugosa? ¿Qué se sentiría al momento de llenarla por completo? Imágenes indecorosas aparecieron frente a sus ojos cerrados.

_Suga-kun besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y marcando su cuello._

_Suga-kun recorriendo sus pechos con sus manos._

_Suga-kun acariciando el interior de sus muslos, para luego penetrarla con los dedos suavemente._

_Suga-kun lamiendo su intimidad._

_Suga-kun entrando lentamente en ella._

_Suga-kun embistiéndola sin piedad una y otra y otra y otra vez._

_Suga-kun Suga-kun Suga-kun _

Era todo lo que su cerebro le mostraba, y ya no sabía qué hacer. Sentía sus bragas mojadas, incomodas y una pequeña comezón en su centro de placer, así como sus pechos dolían. Se acarició por sobre la tela de sus bragas, tratando de apaciguar la comezón, pero aquello solo logró que una onda de placer recorriera su cuerpo entero. No sabía lo que pasaba, ni porque, pero no quería detenerse. Destapó su rostro, alejando la almohada del mismo para poder respirar aire fresco y empezar nuevamente.

Comenzó acariciando lenta y suavemente, para luego aumentar un poco más y frotar de arriba hacia abajo, arriba hacia abajo. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios sellados. Cada vez frotaba con mayor insistencia, mas rápido, más fuerte, en círculos, en diagonal. Hasta que no pudo aguantarlo, y decidió meter sus dedos dentro de su ropa interior, haciéndola sentir más sucia que anteriormente, pero era algo que ya la traía sin cuidado. El placer que sintió cuando acarició su monte de Venus directamente no era nada comparado con la sensación de tocarse por sobre la ropa.

Imaginó que quien la tocaba y acariciaba a su antojo era Suga-kun, cumpliendo sus fantasías con ella, tocando con sus dedos toda su intimidad, sintiendo sus labios vaginales chorreando a causa de la excitación que la carcomía. Suga-kun pasaba su dedo índice por su centro de placer, para luego, con curiosidad y excitación, introducirlo lenta y cuidadosamente dentro de ella, mientras su otra mano abrazaba el seno derecho.

Gimió al sentir el dedo de Suga-kun bucear en su interior, acariciando todo a su paso y enviando ondas de placer a su cuerpo, mientras apretaba con mayor insistencia su seno, plasmando todos los deseos en cada acción realizada. Aquel invasor dentro de ella comenzó a moverse cada vez mas insistentemente, con mayor velocidad y fuerza, y pronto se encontró rogando por más a un ser que ni la tocaba ni estaba con ella en ese momento.

- ¡Ngg- Aggh- aahhhh- m-m-maaaass, Suga-kun! – gemía en tonos cada vez más altos, sin temor a ser escuchada, después de todo, estaba completamente sola en la segunda planta, ¿no?

Deseaba más, quería sentir algo más grande y profundo en su interior, que lograra llenarla por completo, hacerla gozar más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, algo como el pene de Suga-kun. Invadiendo su interior, el pene de Suga-kun arremetía en su interior, empujando sus caderas en un vaivén desesperado, errático y completamente sensual.

No pudiendo soportar más tortura, gimió mucho más alto que anteriormente al sentir muchas deliciosas punzadas recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir un placer que no había obtenido en los minutos anteriores, al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda, despegándola del colchón y sintiendo como sus paredes internas rodeaban el _miembro_ de Suga-kun.

Repentinamente, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la mullida superficie nuevamente, descansándolo de tan ardua actividad y respirando agitadamente, extrayendo su dedo de su interior y observándolo, cubierto por un líquido viscoso; sus fluidos, ¿Qué sabor tendrían? Intrigada, lo colocó frente a sus labios y lamió, extrañándose por tan característico sabor: dulce y salado a la vez.

Cuando terminó de realizar la acción, escuchó un golpe seco, de algo cayendo sobre el suelo de madera frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Desvió su mirada hacia aquel lugar, desinteresadamente, para luego abrir sus ojos en demasía, sorprendiéndose y horrorizándose al mismo tiempo.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, y parado en ella, observándola con confusión, sorpresa y _deseo_, se encontraba Suga.

••FIN DEL CAPITULO 3••

**NOTAS: **muajajajajaja les dije que iba a subir el capitulo el domingo o lunes, pero lo subo ahora martes :3 bien, eso no tiene nada de persona mala ._. Como les está yendo en su vida? A mi más o menos debo decir, ya no quiero seguir estudiando y deseo egresarme de la secundaria cuanto antes para no volver a estudiar, aunque tenga que hacerlo para sobrevivir ;_; pero no todo son desgracias! Empecé un taller literario :D aunque soy la única de mi edad, las demás personas son mayores de edad e.e pero bueno, no se le puede hacer mucho, es más, me siento más cómoda en compañía de personas mayores que con los de mi edad la mayoría de las veces xD

También quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman el trabajo de traducir y leer al inglés mi trabajo, me hace muy feliz :'D si supiera hablarlo bien, no duden en que los traduciría e.e

No tengo nada más que decir, excepto que me costó un poco escribir la última parte, nunca escribí nada parecido D: asique me disculpo si no es lo que esperaban

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, que puede sea el último D':

Que tengan un buen resto del día, les desea Sisath! Besos y abrazos (n_n)/


End file.
